


Drifting Off

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the world doesn't end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Off

Title: Drifting Off  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: The night after the world doesn't end.

 

The world doesn't end and after finally being discharged from medical, Newt finds himself sitting on Hermann's bed with a snoring Hermann to his left. His arm stretches out until his fingers are resting on the top of Hermann's head. Newt strokes Hermann's hair softly, barely skimming the surface. Hermann murmurs something unintelligible, but doesn't wake.

Newt's fingers slow before finally come to a stop. He eases his body down onto the mattress, resting his head on the pillow. He closes his eyes, focusing on the sound of Hermann's breathing. There's a smile on his face as Newt falls asleep.


End file.
